IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 1
Ghostbusters 101 1 is the first issue of a six part series by IDW Publishing. Plot "Let's Do The Space-Warp Again!" Before they began investigating the supernatural, most of the original Ghostbusters were teachers... and they've decided it's time they start sharing their knowledge again. But when their first batch of students start poking around the firehouse and accidentally set in motion the merging of two universes (it's easier than you'd think) Venkman, Stantz, Zeddemore, and Spengler will need all the help they can get to put things right! And who do you think will Answer The Call? (If you guessed Holtzmann, Yates, Tolan, and Gilbert... you get a gold star!) It's a brand new inter-dimensional meeting of the minds, starting here! Bleeding Cool "2016 Movie Female Ghostbusters To Team Up With Originals In Ghostbusters 101 Comic From IDW" 12/21/16 Cast So What's On The Other Side of the Looking Glass? Jonas Schultz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Egon Spengler EPA Representative Walter Peck Cait Banner Zoe Zawadzki Evan Torres Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Vigo Ralph Patty Tolan Jillian Holtzmann Abby Yates Erin Gilbert Kevin Beckman Mike Hat Equipment So What's On The Other Side of the Looking Glass? Proton Pack Particle Thrower Giga meter Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack (2016) Proton Pistol (2016) Nutcracker Kemp's Spectral Field Guide Ley Lines: of North America J.H. Ecto Goggles Items So What's On The Other Side of the Looking Glass? Animated Toaster Primo Spiffies Cakes Blody Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal Environmental So What's On The Other Side of the Looking Glass? Psychomagnotheric Slime Yellow Slime Terms So What's On The Other Side of the Looking Glass? CDI System Locations So What's On The Other Side of the Looking Glass? Coney Island Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Firehouse Aldridge Mansion Museum Firehouse (2016) Development On December 21, 2016, Erik Burnham clarified the new character on the regular cover was not Roland Jackson. erikburnham Tweet #1 12/21/16 Burnham mused he might have to rename the character since Dan Schoening chose to draw Roland. erikburnham Tweet #2 12/21/16 On January 9, 2017, Erica Henderson posted a WIP of Patty Tolan for her Subscription cover. Erica Henderson instagram 1/9/17 On January 12, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of the Particle Thrower from the 2016 movie. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/12/17 On January 20, 2017, Erik Burnham confirmed Holtzmann is involved in a "small explosion" in Issue #1. erikburnham Tweet 1/20/17 On January 25, 2017, Tom Waltz posted two unlettered colored pages from Issue #1. TomWaltz Tweet 1/25/17 On January 27, 2017, Dan Schoening revealed an image of Slimer, Slimer (2016) and Lady Slimer in Ecto-1. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/27/17 On February 2, 2017, Tom Waltz announced Issue #1 was off to the printers and posted a lettered panel of Holtzmann. TomWaltz Tweet 2/2/17 On February 8, 2017, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered colored panel of Ray and Egon investigating something. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/8/17 On February 13, 2017, Erica Henderson posted a progression of her cover for Ghostbusters 101 #1. EricaFails Tweet Tweet #1 2/13/17 EricaFails Tweet #2 2/13/17 On February 15, 2017, Erik Burnham posted a title card he did for Issue #1. ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook 2/15/17 On February 16, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress teaser of an arm being grabbed by something. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/16/17 On March 16, 2017, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel of Abby and Erin in their Firehouse. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/16/17 On March 20, 2017, a 5 page preview of the ATC team was posted. io9 "Patty and Holtzmann Are Back on the Hunt in a Look Inside the New Ghostbusters Comic" 3/20/17 On March 21, 2017, a cover and first 5 pages preview was posted. Flickering Myth "The new Ghostbusters join forces with the originals in Ghostbusters 101 #1, check out a preview here" 3/21/17 On March 27, 2017, IDW Publishing posted a press release about their Wonder Con panels, signings, and exclusives. The Convention Edition variant cover for Issue #1 will be on sale March 31 to April 2 at Booth #1109 for $10. IDW Publishing PR 3/27/17 On March 29, 2017, it was announced Issue #1 sold out and would be going into second printing. Erik Burnham's title page was revealed to be the cover. Burnhamania 3/29/17 On March 31, 2017, Ghost Corps posted a photo of the copies of the convention edition variant in the IDW booth. Ghost Corps Facebook 3/31/17 On July 5, 2017, the Convention Edition variant cover will be on sale July 21 to 24 at Booth #2743 or at the San Diego Comic Art Gallery for $10. 400 copies are available total. IDW Publishing "SDCC 2017 Exclusives & Debuts from IDW & Top Shelf" 7/5/17 On August 22, 2017, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 1. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 101 #1 page 1" 8/22/17 Covers The Regular Cover, Subscription Cover A, Subscription Cover B, and RI Wraparound Covers released on March 22, 2017. The Convention Edition releases on March 31, 2017 at Wonder Con. It was also offered at C2E2 on April 21, 2017. It will be offered at San Diego Comic Con from July 21 to 24, 2017. The Second Printing is set to release on May 17, 2017. Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JAN170460. *Regular Cover **This is the first of a set of interconnected covers. **On the cover are Peter, Erin, and an unnamed new character. ***On December 21, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed the new character is not the IDW Canon version of Roland Jackson but was considering renaming him since Dan Schoening wanted to draw Roland. ***On March 20, 2017, the character's name was revealed to be Garrett Parker, son of one of Peter's old psych classmates. **Erin is holding her Proton Blaster. **The map credit references: ***Sigourney Weaver ***Rick Moranis ***Annie Potts ***Joe Medjuck ***Ivan Reitman **On the map is a reference to Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka of the Orion's Belt constellation. *Subscription Cover A **The cover is a homage to "Back to the Future". **On the cover are Egon and Holtzmann with their P.K.E. Meters. Holtzmann appears to have on a new type of Ecto Goggles. ***They are revealed to be a Long-Range P.K.E. Scanner in Ghostbusters 101 #4 **In place of the DeLorean is the Ecto-1a. **An original and alternate version of the cover initially appeared with March solicitations that had Ecto-1a's front shown originally or the ATC Ecto-1 respectively. **The original version was shown in solicits and Diamond's Previews January issue. **The phone number on Ecto-1a sports an extra "0" after "JL". *Subscription Cover B **On the cover are Patty, Kevin, Zuul, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **Zuul plays the role of Kevin's pet dog Mike Hat. *Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover **A PR photo of the ATC team is used as the front cover. **The PR photo on the back is from the first movie of the prime team at Gozer's altar. *Convention Cover **The PR photo features the team at end of the first movie when they're covered in marshmallow. **The PR photo on the back cover features the ATC team from the cover of the July 3, 2016 issue of Parade Magazine. *Credits Page **In the air, on the left, is a thrown Proton Grenade (Air Filter) from the 2016 movie. **Taking the prime Ecto-1 on a joyride are prime Slimer, ATC Slimer, and Lady Slimer. ***In the 2016 movie, the ATC Ecto-1 was hijacked by ATC Slimer and Lady Slimer later joined him. **The Ghost Corps logo is featured for the first time on the credits page. *What Came Before Page **Alluded to are: ***Gozer ***Psychomagnotheric Slime ***Sandman from Annual 2015 ***The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ***The Real Ghostbusters ***The Bay Ridge Ghost from Annual 2017's "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" **Mentioned are: ***Chicago ***The FBI ***Hell ***The events of Annual 2017's "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" **"It's a never-ending battle" refers to the never-ending battle between good and evil phrase popularized in comics. *Dramatis Personae **Ray's bio alludes to Jenny Moran, who is now a ghost. **Egon's bio alludes to Loftur Þorsteinsson. **Janine's bio mentions she enjoys pilates on Thursdays. **"Ghosts of Our Past" is mentioned in Abby and Erin's bios. **Holtzmann's bio mentions she loves to mess with high-strung people. In the 2016 movie, she did so with Agent Rorke in Mayor Bradley's office. **Kevin's bio mentions Mike Hat. *Title Card Page **The style of the card is a nod to the episode title cards from Batman: The Animated Series. Spook Central Facebook Erik Burnham reply #1 3/17/17 **Egon is holding his P.K.E. Meter and Holtzmann is holding her Proton Pistols. **The story title references "Through The Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There" (1871), the sequel to "Alice in Wonderland." The story revolves around a world beyond a mirror and parallels events in this issue. **In the March solicitation for this issue, released on December 21, 2016, the title then was "Let's Do The Space-Warp Again". **The title card page was reused as the cover for the Second Printing. *Page 1 **Luna Park was one of three original iconic parks built on Coney Island. **The fire mentioned was the first of three that ruined Luna Park. It took place on August 12, 1944. **Coney Island was mentioned in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 by Peter. Ray made a set of miscalculations that almost sank the island. **Right of Jonas is Luna's Electric Tower. *Page 2 **In panel 1, in the upper left is Luna's Whirl of the Whirl. *Page 3 **Egon remarks having not seeing a Psychomagnotheric Slime repository of such size quite so far away from Manhattan. In Ghostbusters International #7, a river of Psychomagnotheric Slime was discovered underneath Las Vegas on August 14. Ray also used a Proton Grenade to neutralize the slime but in concert with a Slime Spritzer filled with positively charged slime. It appears this issue takes place before the Las Vegas incident. **Egon references Loftur and his death seen in Ghostbusters International #7. **Ray asks for a grenade, alluding to the Proton Grenade. *Page 5 **Ray mentions the Proton Grenade. **In panel 3, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the hydrant. *Page 6 **The EPA representative mentions Guam, an island and American territory in the Pacific Ocean. **In panel 4, the portrait on the right is of Anne Gorsuch Burford, the head of the EPA in the Reagan era. **In panel 5, above Peck is Richard Nixon's presidential portrait. **In panel 5, still mounted on the wall are Peck's framed accolades of two Pacific Monthly articles and the B.U.F.O. award referencing the TV edit nickname Wally Wick. *Page 7 **In panel 2, on the table on the right, the book on top of the pile references Andrew Shaffer, author of the Three Rivers Press printing of "Ghosts From Our Past". ***The title of the book "How to Create Cults and Influence People" is a nod to "How to Make Friends and Influence People" by Dale Carnegie. **In panel 2, on the table are a Slinkie and toaster - nods to Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, on the table behind the teenagers is the Spooks Illustrated pull-out article seen at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year". **In panel 2, in the upper right corner on the drawing board is Dan Schoening's model sheet for the Boogieman from Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Schoening tweeted it on May 1, 2015. Dapperpomade 5/1/15 **Ray has on his pair of glasses from Ghostbusters II. **In panel 3, on the shelf behind Ray is the Kenner Ecto-Plazm box. **Ray appears to be holding a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide. **In panel 4, in front of the Ecto-Plazm, is a box of Primo Spiffies Cakes which were introduced in Annual 2017. **In panel 4, on the right, is: ***A Blody can. ***The "Ghostbusters" song 30th anniversary edition. *Page 8 **In panel 1, in the box on the armchair, is the Ghostbusters II Soundtrack CD longbox back cover. **Janine has on a variation of an outfit from the first movie, when she first appeared. **Egon has on his gray vest outfit from the first movie. **The Ghostbusters revel in the irony of Peck being threatened with a shutdown by an EPA representative like he did to them in the first movie. **In panel 3, behind Peter, is the I Love New York ceramic pig seen behind him in Chapter Two of the first movie when he administers electric shocks. ***The pig previously appeared in Volume 1 Issue #7 page 4 and 9 behind the Hungry Manitou. *Page 9 **In panel 2, behind Egon, is part of the Vigo portrait can be seen. **In panel 3, the Ghostbusters II Poster Book is on the shelf above Peter's head. **Peter talks about getting back to expansion. It's apparently been on his mind since Volume 1 Issue #9 of the ongoing series when he mentions it in the Haunted America back up story, "Who Killed Laura Parr?". *Page 10 **Evan mentions Gowanus, a neighborhood in Brooklyn. *Page 11 **In panel 1, on the console is the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "X-Mas Marks the Spot". **In panel 2, on the console above the button Kylie pushes is a mini flux capacitor from "Back to the Future" ***Erik Burnham originally scripted the Time Circuit but Dan Schoening drew the capacitor instead. Spook Central Facebook Erik Burnham reply #2 3/17/17 **In panel 2, in the lower left corner, is "...m Chamber" which appears to be a nod to the Plutonium Chamber from "Back to the Future". **In panel 5, on the right, is the Aldridge Mansion Museum from the 2016 movie. *Page 12 **Evan likens the Interspatial Teleportation Unit to the Stargate, a device that allowed for instantaneous travel to other planets across the universe and a franchise of MGM Pictures. **Evan mentions MacGyver. The actor who portrayed MacGyver originally was Richard Dean Anderson. He later portrayed Jack O'Neill, one of the original lead characters, in the three Stargate television series. The first series, SG-1, started on July 27, 1997. **Zoe alludes to Kurt Russell, who portrayed R.J. MacReady in "The Thing" (June 25, 1982) and Jack O'Neil in the original "Stargate" movie (October 28, 1994). **Zoe mentions Unicorns, which appeared on The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day" and a similar realm incidentally appeared in "Surely You Joust". **Zoe asks if there is an Earth with robots that turn into cars, a nod to Transformers which is another license held by IDW Publishing. ***While Transformers and Ghostbusters never directly crossed over, they both participated in the Infestation company-wide event. ***Erik Burnham intended it as a nod to fans who have asked him for a Transformers/Ghostbusters crossover over the years. erikburnham Tweet 3/23/17 *Page 13 **Kylie alludes to Donatello and the events of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini-series. **Kylie mentions Peter saw the Jets win the Super Bowl twice. In reality, the Jets only won once - in 1968. **Zoe mentions Barcelona, Spain. **Kylie mentions they observed a bunch of very similar Ghostbusters. Several versions were glimpsed at the end of Ghostbusters Get Real #2. The team worked alongside the Real Ghostbusters in the entirety of the Get Real mini-series. **In panel 3, the park that Evan sees in the ATC universe is near the Boston filming for Aldridge Mansion Museum exteriors on 225 Bay State Road. The park is at the intersection of Bay State Road and Granby Street. *Page 14 **In panel 2, the ghost is a version of Ralph from the Volume 2 #1 to #4 "In The Box" back up stories. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/22/17 **In panel 3, in the upper left corner is "Ridiculous Speed" - a nod to "Space Balls" when Dark Helmet, played by Rick Moranis, orders the ship to go to Ludicrous Speed. **In panel 3, in the upper right corner is "Percent Power" - a nod to "Back to the Future". It was one of the dials from the DeLorean near the Plutonium Chamber. *Page 15 **Kylie mentions insulation between dimensions. Ray's Spirit Guide first brought this topic up in Volume 1 Issue #14. **Kylie mentions an open portal can lure ghosts. This was evidenced in Ghostbusters International #8. **In panel 1, on the screen is the Crypto-Smasher v3.10 used by Gary and Wyatt in "Weird Science" to hack the military. *Page 18 **Abby mentions Queens. In the Volume 2 #1 to #4 back up stories, that version of Ralph also originated in Queens. *Page 19 **In the 2016 movie, the first specimen trapped was Mayhem but Erin let it go before it could be studied. **In panel 1 is Kevin's pet dog Mike Hat. **In panel 3, Holtzmann's Nutcracker from the end credits teaser of the 2016 movie is present. **Erin mentions Bhangra, a traditional folk dance of Majha from India. **Erin mentions the Mashed Potato dance from 1962. It was popularized by James Brown. *Page 20 **In panel 3, on the table are: ***In the upper left, is Kevin's drawing of a female ghost logo from Chapter 5. ***In the upper left, above Kevin's drawing, on a post-it note is Kevin's hot dog logo from Chapter 5. ***Above Rowan North's sketch, is a little blue paper - it is the faux cover of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide. ***Below the faux cover is Rowan's sketch of the Ghostbusters' No Ghost logo seen in Chapter 9 of the 2016 movie. ***Right of Rowan's sketch, the book Abby looks at features pages from two different books. ****The left page is the excerpt about vengeful spirits in "Ghosts From Our Past" seen in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. It was opposite of the drawing of Rowan electrocuting himself. ****The right page is page 48 from Three Rivers Press' "Ghosts From Our Past" that talks about when "X-Files" premiered during Abby and Erin's undergraduate years. ***Above Abby's book is a stack of three copies of "Ghosts From Our Past". ***The post-it note on the bottom of the stack has the note "Check with Paul" - a nod to director/co-writer of the 2016 movie Paul Feig who also consulted on Three Rivers Press' "Ghosts From Our Past". ***The post-it notes on top of the stack are a nod to Abby's discount price labels "Now 5.99" and "Special! Going like Hotcakes" seen in her lab at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. ***Right of the three copies of "Ghosts From Our Past" is the headgear Holtzmann wore at the end of the last chapter of the 2016 movie in the Firehouse. ***Right of the headgear is a copy of "Mushroom and The Cross" obscured by Abby's word balloon. It was a book from 1970 by John Marco Allegro that centered on the linguistics of early Christianity and fertility cults in the Ancient Near East and psychedelic cult practices like ingesting magic mushrooms. ***Right and below "Mushroom and The Cross" is a copy of "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide." The front cover is in the style of "Tobin's Spirit Guide" and sports a capital K. ***Right of Kemp's is the photograph of Abby and Erin at their high school fair, seen in Chapter 8 of the Extended Edition and deleted scenes of the 2016 movie. ***Above the photograph, obscured by Erin's word balloon, is a copy of "A Demonology of History" from 1987 by Eustace Mullins. It discussed the role of The Devil in historical events. ***The book near Erin are pages 6 to 7 of the "Who You Gonna Call?" novelization of the 2016 movie. ***On top of "A Demonology of History" is Abby's "If You See Something..." fliers from Chapter 5 of the 2016 movie. ***To the right of the flier is the photographs of the Rivera Ballroom and staff of the Mercado Hotel from the company website seen in Chapter 12 of the 2016 movie when Patty identified Rowan. ***Below the Mercado photographs are the Ley Lines: of North America maps from the 2016 movie. ***Left of the Ley Line map is a copy of "The Witness of the Stars" from 1893 by E.W. Bullinger. It theorized constellations, especially signs of the Zodiac, are a perversion of the 12 signs known as Mazzaroth by God in the Book of Job intended as a set of three heavenly books about God's plan for mankind's redemption. It integrated Hebrew and Greek, ancient astronomy, and current scientific data at the time. ***Below the Ley Lines map, is the catalog card for Erin and Abby's second book "A Glimpse Into The Unknown" posted online on July 19, 2016. ***Left of "The Witness of the Stars" is the Upper West Blooms business card given to Abby by Agent Hawkins in Chapter 11 of the 2016 movie. ***Under "The Witness of the Stars" and the Ley Line map are two drawings from Rowan's cork board in Chapter 5 of the Extended Edition 2016 movie. **Abby mentions the barrier to the spectral ether breaking and saving the world, both happened in the 2016 movie. **In panel 4, behind Abby is a bowl of Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food's wonton soup from the 2016 movie. *Page 24 **Mentioned are: ***Vigo ***Psychomagnotheric Slime ***Vigo's bond to the slime in Ghostbusters II **Alluded to are: ***Slimer ***The Paranormal Containment Research Tank **The "In theory" note is a nod to Annual 2017's "The Origins of Slimer" when several theories about Slimer's origin were presented. *The images used on Dramatis Personae Page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 for the characters are: **Cait from Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1, page 12, panel 5. **Zoe from Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1, page 12, panel 3. **Evan from Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1, page 12, panel 3. *On Dramatis Personae Page 2 of Crossing Over #3, the images used for the characters are: **Abby from Ghostbusters 101 #1, page 20, panel 4. **Erin from Ghostbusters 101 #1, page 20, panel 1. **Holtzmann from Ghostbusters 101 #1, page 17, panel 2. **Patty from Ghostbusters 101 #1, page 16, panel 3. **Kevin from Ghostbusters 101 #1, page 19, panel 3. *On page 22 of Crossing Over #3, Peter's trips to see the undefeated New York Jets in Ghostbusters 101 #1 is expanded upon. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters101Issue1RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular cover seen in solicit Ghostbusters101IssueOneSubscriptionCoverA.jpg|Subscription Cover A Ghostbusters101Issue1SubscriptionCoverBSolicit.jpg|Original version of Subscription Cover A seen in March solicitations Ghostbusters101Issue1PreviewsJanuary.jpg|Original version of Subscription Cover A seen in Previews January issue (credit: Tim Lattie instagram) Ghostbusters101Issue1SubCoverAVersion1OriginalBW.jpg|Original art of Subscription Cover A (credit: Tim Lattie ebay) Ghostbusters101Issue1HendersonCoverWIP01.jpg|Subscription Cover B work in progress Ghostbusters101Issue1HendersonCoverWIP02.jpg|Subscription Cover B work in progress Ghostbusters101Issue1HendersonCoverWIP03.jpg|Subscription Cover B preview Ghostbusters101IssueOneSubscriptionCoverB.jpg|Subscription Cover B Ghostbusters101IssueOneRIWraparoundCover01.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover, front Ghostbusters101Issue1SubscriptionCoverASolicit.jpg|Back of RI Wraparound Cover seen in March solicitations Ghostbusters101IssueOneRIWraparoundCover02.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover, back Ghostbusters101IssueOneSubscriptionCoverBRear.jpg|Rear of issue Ghostbusters101Issue1ConventionEditionAtWonderCon.jpg|Convention Edition seen in IDW booth at Wonder Con 2017 (credit: Ghost Corps Facebook) Ghostbusters101Issue1ConventionVariantCover.jpg|Convention Variant Cover, front Ghostbusters101Issue1ConventionVariantCoverBack.jpg|Convention Variant Cover, back Ghostbusters101Issue1SecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing Ghostbusters101Issue1CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Ghostbusters101Issue1CreditsPage02.jpg|Second Printing Credits Page Ghostbusters101Issue1WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before! Page Ghostbusters101Issue1DramatisPersonae01.jpg|Dramatis Personae Page 1 Ghostbusters101Issue1DramatisPersonae02.jpg|Dramatis Personae Page 2 Ghostbusters101Issue1TitlePage.jpg|Title Page Category:IDW Contents